greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
This Magic Moment
is the eleventh episode of the eighth season and the 159th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary The doctors split into teams for a risky surgery involving conjoined twins. Bailey recruits Meredith to be a buffer between her and Ben when he puts pressure on moving their relationship to a more serious level. Richard teaches Alex a tough lesson in the OR. Meanwhile Teddy questions Cristina about what exactly happened to Henry during his surgery. Full Summary Meredith and Derek are in the living room with Zola. Meredith gives Derek, who's holding a video camera, a toy giraffe. They want to film Zola taking her first steps, but Derek thinks she won't do it on cue. He thinks she's going to surprise them. She doesn't take her first steps now, but they still thinks she's perfect. Meredith will kill herself though if she takes her first steps in daycare. While Meredith's voice over compares the OR to a theatre, an OR is prepared. When this is done, two teams of surgeons get ready. Owen tells them they need to practice until it's perfect. It's a complex procedure with many parts, thus many steps that could possible go wrong. Derek leads the green team, while Arizona is the red team's leader. They all get in place while Owen says they'll offer this family every pro bono dollar, every resource, and every surgeon's hand they can offer. Everyone needs to be sharp and focused as Dr. Robbins has been caring for these children since they were born. They will get a new life today, but their actions will decide what kind of lives. Owen then reveals two dolls, made to resemble the conjoined twins they'll be operating on. Bailey enters her OR to find that Ben has switched assignments with Knox, who's now doing the conjoined twins surgery instead of him. He wants to talk about his proposal for her to move in with him, but she doesn't want to as they've only been together for two weeks. And nine months before the pause, he adds. He doesn't want to start at the beginning again. He wants her to admit she wants to. "I want... Knox back," she jokes. The two surgical teams are going through every step. Owen advises them all to eat, hydrate, and rest in between their procedures, as the entire surgery will take at least 18 hours. Arizona is very controlling of every other person's action, which everyone notices. Richard is talking to Alex. Richard isn't on one of the teams, but he came to see the preparation because he won't have another surgery like that in his career. He keeps on talking to Alex about how Arizona will blame him if he messes up the delicate flip. It'll go on his record, and that won't look good for the boards. He's glad it's not him. Now it's time to practice the flip. Lexie is explaining to the parents why the flip is so delicate, but they do not understand all the medical talk. She compares it to changing the battery of your car while speeding down the freeway, which makes the father understand. The mother understands that if the flip goes wrong, everything else doesn't matter. Lexie assures them the surgeons have been practicing it for a long time. Meanwhile in the OR, the flip isn't going good at all. There's no time to practice it again, so now it's Callie and Derek's turn. Bailey enters the OR while Alex tells Meredith he's able to do the flip if only Robbins would trust him enough. Bailey calls Meredith to come with her to OR 2 right away. In the hallway, Bailey has to tell Meredith something about her personal life, which she doesn't like at all, but she doesn't see any way to get around it. She's about to operate with Dr. Warren and he's going to try to discuss personal matters in the OR today, which she doesn't want, so she's going to teach Meredith a lot today and Meredith has to ask a lot of questions, and ask for help if Warren does bring up a personal question. So, Meredith gets it straight, she was pulled out of a once in a lifetime surgery to be a buffer between Bailey and her boyfriend. "Don't use that kind of language with me!" Bailey says. They enter the OR. Callie and Derek have finished the spinal separation. Cristina gets a page from Teddy. Owen insists she needs a break, and so does Teddy, because it's been two weeks. Cristina leaves anyway. Derek is now ready for the complete separation. Arizona asks about possible complications, but Derek says they'll cross that bridge when they get to it. Arizona can't let it go, but Owen tells her to stop. They have all been practicing their steps all the time, everywhere, so he's confident they're ready. They know what to do, so now they just have to do it. The twins, Andi and Brandi Evans, are brought in. Arizona is visibly nervous. "It's showtime!" Owen says. Jackson and Mark are operating. Jackson claims to be a step ahead of Mark, who then wants to race. No racing, Arizona interferes. Mark starts talking to Derek about the dinner last night. He and Julia had a good time with Derek and Meredith, who both liked Julia. Zola did as well, Mark says. Everybody likes Julia, Derek says, and then asks to everyone in the OR to show hands if they like Julia. Everyone shows their hand, while a seemingly jealous Lexie goes to update the parents. Arizona notices Mark and Jackson are clearly racing, despite their objections. Owen tells Arizona he'll worry about the bigger picture, just as Mark and Jackson simultaneously say their done. They quickly disappear to go to the cafeteria as it's general surgery's turn now. In Bailey's OR, Ben asks Meredith about Zola. Since Zola is in the daycare downstairs, he comments it must be nice having the whole family in the building. He starts naming some advantages of living together, so Meredith quickly asks Bailey if she's looking at the spleen right now. She is, and they will take the whole thing out. Ben notices what's going on as Meredith asks about the sutures. He brings the conversation back to living together, but Meredith calls she doesn't remember how to do a stick tie. "No shame in that. There are no stupid questions," Bailey says, much to Ben's disagreement. Cristina enters an OR where Teddy and April are operating. April says she make room for Cristina, but Teddy tells her to stay put. Cristina realizes why she's here and after asking Teddy where to start, she starts from the beginning. She gives once again and exact description of Henry's surgery. April is shocked to see Teddy makes Cristina do, but Teddy urges her to suction while Cristina continues. As Cristina finishes, Teddy wants her to do it again. So does Cristina. Bailey is talking about how Meredith ruined her and Derek's career by tempering with the trial. Meredith throws up a medical question, but that trick is off limits now. Bailey tells Ben she would like to maintain some boundaries, so a person's life can't feel to pieces. Like Dr. Grey's right now. Meredith objects to this, as her life is pretty great right now. Bailey hushes her, but Ben asks her who is the last person she sees in the evening before falling asleep. Meredith tries to keep it medical, but she is forced to answer. It's Derek. "Must be nice. All I'm saying," Ben says, eyes fixed on Bailey, who continues operating. Lexie tells the twins' parents that they are separating the colon right now, assuring they both have good blood supply. The father asks about the flip thing, but that's next. Suddenly, the young man stands up and asks for a nearby bar. The mother defends him, saying he's not a total drunk. He has got a good job with benefits. She knows Lexie is thinking they got pregnant by accident and are now stuck with these kids they can't take care of, just like everybody else thinks. Gretchen says they love each other and planned the babies, and they're planning to stick together and do whatever they have to do to make sure the children are okay. Even if that includes accepting the hospital's charity and talking to judgy doctors. Lexie wasn't judging her; she was thinking how lucky Gretchen was to be with somebody that she loves. Arizona is bickering with another peds surgeon over how to separate the colon. She decides they're going to do it her way. Arizona wants the blood supply to the kidney checked. Owen tells her blood is coming up and says he does not want a repeat of this morning's rehearsal. Alex tells him he's nervous about the flip as Arizona doesn't trust anybody today. He's not comfortable doing it with her, as he knows they have to be a perfect team to succesfully do the flip. Owen then asks who wants to replace Karev at the flip, even though Alex wasn't trying to say that. Richard volunteers and goes off to scrub. Lexie comes in while Richard proves to Arizona he knows how the flip works. Lexie asks Alex why he isn't doing it. Because Webber snaked it from him. Lexie panics and says that she told the parents that he had been practicing the flip for two weeks now. Alex secretly hopes the flip goes wrong, so Webber can be blamed. Lexie says he's a monster, but Alex is just pissed at Webber. The flip went great, so everyone but Alex applauds. Cristina is still in Teddy's OR, finishing the story. When she's done, Teddy wants her to tell her about the tumor. So does Cristina. She's sure that the tumor eroded through the pulmonary artery, even though Teddy doubts her certainty because just felt it, didn't get a visual. She meanwhile instructs April on what to do. Cristina says she didn't call it without being sure. Teddy asks to start from the top again. Cristina obeys. Meredith has finished the patient's op notes. She wants to run out before the next patient comes, but Bailey says he'll be here in 30 minutes. Meredith says she can make it back in that time and that Bailey can do half an hour without her in the room to buffer, as Ben is a nice man. As soon as Meredith leaves, Ben joins Bailey. She tells him what they have is good, so she doesn't understand why she has to rush it and complicate it, and possibly destroy it. He says it is because his life is happening right now and he wants to share it. Every day, every morning, and every evening. If she doesn't want to, then he guesses they're not right for each other. She says they only got together two weeks and she can't just... He won't let her finish, as he just got his answer. He walks out of the room, even though she objects. Meredith joins her fellow residents in the gallery with Zola. Cristina tells her they're doing the spinal cord right now. Even though Bailey spent the last two hours saying how miserable her life is, Meredith thinks Zola's face all but confirms this. Alex is still pissed at Webber. Alex says Webber is dangerous and mean. April thinks what Teddy is doing to Cristina is horrible and mean, but Cristina doesn't agree. Jackson says having a dead husband is horrible. April says Teddy's OR is like a morgue. Alex finds this logical, as Henry died on the table. Payback's a bitch. Cristina asks them to shut up. She can handle it. Meredith thinks two weeks of this must get to her, but Cristina says not more than on days before this one. She assures them it's fine; she can handle it. In the OR itself, Derek and Callie find a spinal dermoid cyst, for which they don't see a clean approach to remove it. Arizona says they have to remove it, as it could become malignant. Callie says they're aware. Derek is thinking out loud and Arizona names possible complications of this possible approach. Callie manages to shut her up and says they will make the decision, as it's their area of expertise. Derek asks everyone for complete silence. Lexie is sitting in the waiting room with Gretchen. Charley, the father, returns with baby clothes from the gift shop, as the babies will need individual clothes. They suddenly start kissing passionately and don't hear Lexie say that the surgeons are about to separate the girls. Derek makes the final cut. Everyone applauds as Callie calls the separation complete, but Derek hushes them as he still wants to check the motor function. They do so with electric stimulation. Andi has a perfect function. It takes a little more electric stimulation for Brandi, but there is movement eventually. Now everyone applauds, even Zola in the gallery. Owen says they'll now continue as practiced, as they still have a long way to go. Owen is checking up on Mark in his OR. He has nailed his skin flap and asks about Jackson. Owen then goes to the OR where Jackson is, but he hasn't even started yet as Richard, Alex, and Arizona are still operating. He asks them to give him a call when they need him. Arizona says the kidney is necrotic and the girl is already showing signs of renal failure. Arizona doesn't know what caused it, but she doesn't think it's salvageable by this time. Lexie has just told the parents about the complication. The mother starts saying that she didn't even want the surgery, but she let them people talk them into it. She blames them, as they promised they could do it. Charley doesn't understand what's going, so she explains their daughters shared three kidneys, and now one of them is left with only one that isn't even working. Charley asks Lexie if Brandi is gonna be okay. Lexie honestly replies they don't know yet. They're gonna have to wait and see. Charley comforts Gretchen. Teddy rolls a trauma victim into the OR where Yang is already waiting for her. April asks if she is scrubbing in this time. Both she and Teddy simultaneously say no. Cristina waits while April and Teddy shortly scrub, and then she urges Cristina to tell the story again. April sighs. Ben asks Meredith about her lunch. She was able to grab a sandwich, see her daughter and husband, watch the groundbreaking surgery, and still be back in time to do her work. Sounds like she has it all, Ben says. Meredith agrees. Bailey snaps she's heard enough about the lunch. She returns to the surgery, which is looking good. Ben would say they could go and have a drink to celebrate, but he knows she has no room in her life for joy. Bailey says she focuses at work. She's focused as a laser, which is why she doesn't make mistakes. As she keeps on saying how focused and not sloppy she is, the nurses are counting the sponges. They're missing a sponge. They've looked everywhere, except in the patient. Still left in the dark about the cause of the dead kidney, the surgeons are trying to come up with a solution. Alex proposes a kidney transplant, using a kidney from Andi. She's a perfect match because they're identical twins, so no danger of rejection. Arizona says it's a great idea and tells him to make it happen. Lexie and Knox are bringing Andi to the PICU. The parents wanted to see her before they do so, but Gretchen can't look at Andi without her sister. Charley says Brandi will be there and they will both be fine. Alex comes over and says they need Andi back in the OR because they're going to do a kidney transplant to solve Brandi's kidney problem. Charley comforts Gretchen as they see their daughter being taken away. Alex is waiting for Owen to take out one of Andi's kidneys. After having finished, he gives it to Alex, who rushes it to the other OR. Arizona is ready and tells him to scrub in. Richard keeps a close eye on him. Cristina is still telling the story again, giving a detailed report on the tumor. Teddy keeps on asking questions until April suddenly yells that is enough and that she can't keep doing this. She's sorry, but Henry is gone and this is not gonna bring him back. Teddy asks if she is all right, or if she needs time to gather herself. April is okay. Cristina then continues. Richard walks into the scrub room and tells Alex he has every reason to be pissed. He played him, as he wanted in on that surgery and he looked for the weakest link to achieve his goal. Alex says it's all right; next time, he'll know better. Richard says it's not all right, as it was supposed to be Alex's moment and he took it away from him. What he did was sad and pathetic. An old man acting on a fear. He just realized he has more yesterdays in his life than there are tomorrows, and when you realize that and have the opportunity to get in on a surgery like this one, you fight like a tiger, all because you think it might give you just a little more time in the game. He says he'll be put away in an office somewhere and get fewer surgeries over time in a year or two, because that's what happens when you've reached a certain age. It's the order of things and he can't think of anything more humiliating. Neither can Alex, who then suggests Richard takes his place on the transplant. Richard is grateful for this and starts scrubbing. The patient's X-rays have arrived in Bailey's OR. Meredith meanwhile says they have to close, as the patient's been under for too long. Bailey reminds her this is not something she wants on her boards and takes a look at the scans. Ben and Meredith then see that the sponge is on the bottom of Bailey's shoe. "Focused, like a laser," Ben says. In Arizona's OR, there is still no urine from Brandi. Arizona asks why Richard is assisting instead of Karev, as he was the one who suggested it. Richard calmly says he picked Alex's pockets. Alex doesn't understand. "Twice in one day, Karev?" Richard asks. It was like taking candy from a baby, Richard says, but then corrects himself. That wouldn't be fair to the baby. It was easier. At least the baby puts up a bit of a fight. Suddenly, there's urine. They all cheer because that means the kidney is working. Richard looks at Alex, who is angry again. Cristina is now in the scrub room, telling the story of Henry's surgery again. Teddy now has her eyes closed and makes movements with her hands. At one point, Teddy takes over and continues the story as she starts crying. April watches them from the OR. Cristina says sorry, but Teddy says she doesn't need to apologize. She doesn't have to blame herself. She did every single thing that she would have done. She was Teddy in that OR. She did good and she did it right. He just died, Teddy says as she breaks down crying. Cristina's eyes tear up as well. After scrubbing out, Bailey enters the OR. She's all alone with Ben. She tells him she had it all, a husband, and a baby, but then it all turned bad, so she got divorced. She got back on her feet, met Ben, and then there was a shooting. So now she's finally back on her feet again and has him, again. She just doesn't want it to blow up. He gets she's scared, so is he. He says they can be scared in the same house. It's not complicated, he says, as they can take it one step at a time, starting with bringing her toothbrush into his house that night. Bailey says she has a child, but Ben knows. He met him, and got to know him pretty well. Ben likes Tuck, and hanging out with him. He likes Bailey so much that he wants the whole package. He knows she doesn't come without Tuck. He knows who she is. She slowly moves towards the door and he asks if that's it. "My toothbrush is in my locker. One step at a time," Bailey says and then leaves, smiling at Ben. Arizona enters a now empty OR where Callie is still working on a computer. She says it went well today. Callie says Arizona was a monster, but Arizona claims she was only amped up. People found her helpful, or so she thinks. She's going to check up on the twins, and then she's going home. Callie then imitates Arizona's behavior of that day, but applied to Sofia. Arizona admits she was a monster as an orderly comes in. Callie decides to come see the babies with Arizona. Owen and Lexie wheel Brandi out of the OR. Richard stays behind in the hallway to talk to Alex, who tells him this is a teaching hospital where he has been Chief for 20 years. He's supposed to teach his residents, not steal surgeries from them like a shark. Richard thinks he did teach Alex today: never give up a once in a lifetime surgery, not for any reason, not for anyone, not ever. "Watch your back, Karev. I may decide to teach you something tomorrow," Richard says before walking away. Owen and Lexie walk past Mark, who says that he wishes she could've been in there with him today. "Really? Me too," Lexie says, but turns out Mark was talking to Julia through his hands free bluetooth headset. Lexie apologizes and says it's been a long day. She then quickly leaves, embarrassed. Derek tells Gretchen and Charley that Andi will need rehab, but the fact that her legs are moving already is a good sign. Owen then wheels Brandi in. Arizona, Callie, Richard, Lexie, and Alex come in too, watching the happy parents. Meredith and Derek sit down in the living room with Zola after a long day of work. Derek suggests Meredith walks around with Zola in order to get her to walk, but Meredith is too tired. Meredith and Derek sit down in the sofa to watch the video he recorded that morning, and they conclude she's gotten bigger. Suddenly, Zola walks past the television and Derek rushes to find his camera, but just as he manages to turn it on, Zola's walked to Meredith and grabbed her leg to hold on to. Meredith laughs when he is disappointed to have missed it and compliments her daughter. Cast 811MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 811CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 811AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 811MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 811RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 811CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 811MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 811LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 811OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 811ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 811TeddyAltman.png|Teddy Altman 811AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 811JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 811DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 811BenWarren.png|Ben Warren 811GretchenShaw.png|Gretchen Shaw 811Mr.Evans.png|Charley Evans 811JanitorMike.png|Janitor Mike 811Dr.Knox.png|Dr. Knox (center) 811NurseGloria.png|Nurse Gloria 811NDPedsSurgeon.png|N.D. Peds Surgeon Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Holland Roden as Gretchen Shaw *Brendan Coughlin as Charley Evans Co-Starring *Miguel Nájera as Janitor Mike *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox *Kate Mines as Nurse Gloria *Lak Rana as N.D. Peds Surgeon *Carla Vila as Angela (credit only) Medical Notes Brandi Evans (red) *'Diagnosis:' **Conjoined twinship **Kidney failure *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (pediatric surgeon) **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) **Mark Sloan (plastic surgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Alex Karev (surgical resident) **Cristina Yang (surgical resident) **Jackson Avery (surgical resident) **Lexie Grey (surgical resident) **Unnamed pediatric surgeon *'Treatment:' **Separation surgery **Ileoproctostomy **Kidney transplant Brandi and Andi were set to be separated at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Andi was determined to have more blood supply to their shared colon, so Arizona did an ileoproctostomy. When the time came to flip them over, Arizona and Richard did so successfully. One of the babies had a myelomeningocele, which Derek repaired. He then discovered a spinal dermoid cyst that was tangled in the spinal root. When they tested neuro function, Andi came out fine, but Brandi took more stimulation to get a response. Once that was complete, Brandi was taken into a separate OR to complete her surgery. Brandi's kidney was completely necrotic, so they brought Andi, whose surgery was otherwise complete, back into the OR to retrieve one of her kidneys for Brandi. Post-up, their parents were advised that Brandi would need rehab, but the fact that she was already moving her legs was a good sign. Andi Evans (green) *'Diagnosis:' **Conjoined twinship *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (pediatric surgeon) **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) **Mark Sloan (plastic surgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Alex Karev (surgical resident) **Cristina Yang (surgical resident) **Jackson Avery (surgical resident) **Lexie Grey (surgical resident) **Unnamed pediatric surgeon *'Treatment:' **Separation surgery **Ileoproctostomy Brandi and Andi were set to be separated at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Andi was determined to have more blood supply to their shared colon, so Arizona did an ileoproctostomy. When the time came to flip them over, Arizona and Richard did so successfully. One of the babies had a myelomeningocele, which Derek repaired. He then discovered a spinal dermoid cyst that was tangled in the spinal root. When they tested neuro function, Andi came out fine, but Brandi took more stimulation to get a response. Once that was complete, Brandi was taken into a separate OR to complete her surgery. Andi's surgery was completed, but before she could be taken to PICU, she was taken back into the OR to retrieve one of her kidneys for Brandi, whose kidney was dead. Bailey's Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Meredith Grey (surgical resident) **Ben Warren (anesthesiologist) *'Treatment:' **Splenectomy Bailey operated on a patient to remove a spleen. She pulled Meredith from the conjoined twin surgery so that she wouldn't be left alone in the OR with Ben. Teddy's Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Teddy Altman (cardiothoracic surgeon) **April Kepner (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' Teddy and April were operating on a patient when Cristina came in and recited what happened with Henry. GSW Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Gunshot wounds *'Doctors:' **Teddy Altman (cardiothoracic surgeon) **April Kepner (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Surgery A 17 year old male with multiple GSWs to the chest was brought into the OR. Bailey's Second Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Meredith Grey (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Bailey and Meredith operated together on a second patient. When Bailey went to close, the nurse informed her that the sponge count was off. They re-opened his abdomen to look for the sponge, but couldn't find it. Meredith eventually spotted it on Bailey's shoe. Music "Concerto in G major, 'Alla Rustica' RV 151, Op.51 No.4" - Vivaldi "Sparks" - Adaline "Life Boat" - Early Morning Rebel "Tethered" - Sleeping at Last Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song This Magic Moment, originally sung by The Drifters. *This episode scored 10.71 million viewers. *Two weeks have passed since Henry's death in the previous episode. *The surgeons work all together to separate conjoined twins. The hospital will later be asked to send surgeons to another hospital to perform the procedure over there, following the success of the surgery in this episode. While on their way to the hospital, the plane crashes. *In this episode, Alex criticizes Dr. Webber's teaching tactics, saying he was the chief for "twenty years." This is either a goof or a mere exaggeration, because earlier in the season Dr. Bailey stated that Dr. Webber had in fact only been chief for eleven years. *This episode debuts a new kind of pager, which is white and has a bigger screen. *'Goof:' Alex’s mnemonic device indicates that he should flip his twin under Robbins' twin for everything to be fine. When Webber replaces Alex and delivers a perfect flip, he flips his twin over Robbins'. Gallery Episode Stills 8x11-1.png 8x11-2.png 8x11-3.png 8x11-4.png 8x11-5.png 8x11-6.png 8x11-7.png 8x11-8.png 8x11-9.jpg 8x11-10.jpg 8x11-11.jpg 8x11-12.jpg 8x11-13.jpg 8x11-14.jpg 8x11-15.jpg 8x11-16.jpg 8x11-17.jpg 8x11-18.jpg Behind the Scenes 8x11BTS1.jpg 8x11BTS2.jpg Quotes :Richard: You get to a point in your life when you realize you have more yesterdays than tomorrows. ---- :Miranda: Okay, I'm going to tell you something about my personal life. :Meredith: Really? :Miranda: Okay, um, my personal life is none of your business. The fact that I know things about your personal life is one of the great sadnesses of my existence. :Meredith: Sorry about that. :Miranda: And the fact that you're going to know about mine is exponentially worse, but I don't see how we get around it. :Meredith: Okay. :Miranda: We're about to operate with Dr. Warren. He and I are involved. :Meredith: Everybody knows that. :Miranda: Can you not pretend? :Meredith: Oh, you and Dr. Warren?! Wow! ---- :Alex: Yours over mine, everything's fine. Mine over yours, babies in the morgue. :Arizona: That's your mnemonic device? ---- :Cristina: I'm sorry. :Teddy: Oh, you don't apologize. You hear me? You don't blame yourself. You did every single thing that I would have done. You were me in that OR. You were good and you did it right. He just... (breaks down) He just died! ---- :Alex: (looking at Webber) What an ass. He pretends he's all gentle and sad with the Alzie wife at home, dispensing Zen wisdom from his half century of being a surgeon. Well, guess what. Yoda down there? Biggest shark of them all. The guy's dangerous and mean. ---- :Ben: You're scared. I am too. Why can't we be scared in the same house? :Miranda: Don't act like it's not complicated. :Ben: It's not complicated. We just take it one step at a time. Put a toothbrush in my house today. Tomorrow, maybe a couple of pairs of socks. A suitcase in the weekend. :Miranda: I have a child, I can't just move in with you. :Ben: You have a child? Oh, when did that happen? :Miranda: Oh, stop, you are not a funny man! :Ben: I met him. Rick, right? ---- :Arizona: So, that went well today. :Callie: Hmm. You were a monster. :Arizona: No! No, no, no, no, I was just... I was amped up. :Callie: Okay. :Arizona: Yeah. I think people found me helpful. :Callie: Oh. Hmm hmm. Okay. :Arizona: Okay... Anyways. I'm gonna go check on the twins and then I'm gonna head home. :Callie: Hey, could you put down the humidifier in Sofia's room? She seemed a little congested this morning. :Arizona: Yeah, you know, I was... :Callie: But don't give her anything for that, I don't think we're there yet. :Arizona: All right. :Callie: Oh, and give her the pink blanket your friend Terry gave us. She likes that. :Arizona: No, no, she doesn't like that... :Callie: Uh, yes, she does! And don't put it down on her directly, 'cause she'll just fling it off. Lay it down on top of the sheet, fuzzy side up. Uh, excuse me! This is important. Are you getting this? Fuzzy side up, not down. Up. Not down. Up. Not down. My way! :Arizona: Fine. :Callie: My way! My way! :Arizona: Fine! Fine! Fine, fine! I was a monster. ---- :Richard: That was something, wasn't it, Karev? What a surgery. :Alex: This is a teaching hospital, okay? You were the Chief for 20 years. You're supposed to be teaching your residents, not stealing surgeries like some shark 5th year. It's not cool, okay? It's not fair. :Richard: Oh, I think I've taught you something today. You don't give up a once in a lifetime surgery. Not for any reason, not for anyone, not ever. Watch your back, Karev. I may decide to teach you something tomorrow. ---- :Owen: Is this a private party or can anyone join in? Brandi, meet Andi, she's the one who's been kicking you in the ass your whole life. See Also de:Der magische Moment fr:Répétition générale Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S8 Episodes